lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Bardock 505
Welcome weel i suck eggs and hate all of you you all suck my eggs and lolololololololololololololololololololololololol 16, 2010 Admin's Hey man here's the thing we lost a Admin so if you wanna be an Admin apply for it.Thank's and i also made this wikia so if you need help just ask! 01:20, September 17, 2010 (UTC) im not sure how cuz im dumb sometimes raging gohan showed me 05:45, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Apply for adminship I don't know how to make you an admin as goku returns he knows. 10:18, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I add it the pics you told me to your sig. 20:27, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Well right now were not looking for any Admins because were gonna wait a month or 2 to see how good editing and good behavior. 23:14, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ok I understand when there is a spot open just tell me. I will be happy to take the spot. 23:15, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I sure will! 23:17, September 17, 2010 (UTC) thanks. 23:17, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Dragonball War's Universe! Hey man i'm writing a new story on here called Dragon Ball War's Universe if u wanna help u can. 16:19, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ok I will help how long is it going to be. 16:24, September 18, 2010 (UTC) It's gonna take up 5 pages so,long.Let me just get done with my sig and i'll start working on it. 16:31, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Sure do! 16:35, September 18, 2010 (UTC) pics to sig idk dude ask vegito he knows''' [[User:Supremegogeta|'''Supremegogeta]]' '. 18:32, September 18, 2010 (UTC) link go here 18:35, September 18, 2010 (UTC) show me the pic and ill put ok 18:46, September 18, 2010 (UTC) show me pic on my page and ill get it 4 you 18:53, September 18, 2010 (UTC) dont worry I finnaly got it. 18:55, September 18, 2010 (UTC) you should have your pics on both sides like mine 18:57, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ok I will do that. 18:59, September 18, 2010 (UTC) do you like my sig 19:08, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I fixed your sig. 19:18, September 18, 2010 (UTC) yo ur sig looks sick I finished mine what do you think? 19:22, September 18, 2010 (UTC) It look's cool! 19:25, September 18, 2010 (UTC) thanks. 19:26, September 18, 2010 (UTC) your sig is awesome man mine has tons of pics isnt it like the biggest 1 youve seen 19:28, September 18, 2010 (UTC) it actually is the biggest sig I ever saw. 19:29, September 18, 2010 (UTC) do you want that pic og gogeta and vegito to move make it big if you do 19:53, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ok sure. 22:46, September 18, 2010 (UTC) look at mine we are kinda in the biggest sig war right 02:05, September 19, 2010 (UTC) are you gonna link your sig to your talk or user page 15:48, September 19, 2010 (UTC) so you put a link 15:50, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I just did. 15:51, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Request for Adminship Bardock_505, I will certainly consider your request for adminship on behalf of GokuReturn's. However, with the now vacant position that SonikFan held, there have been a lot of requests for adminship. Yes but were giving user's a month or 2 to show us that they deserve these privlages. 15:54, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ok i am going to work hard for that month or 2. 15:56, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for understanding and were looking for 2 more Admins. 15:58, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ok just one questieon do you have to have a certain number of edits to be an admin? 15:59, September 19, 2010 (UTC) about 300? 16:01, September 19, 2010 (UTC) To be safe you should have at least Over 9000!!!! The future of our wiki An important The future of our wiki would greatly benefit from your input! 14:05, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Moveset forum Hi bardock 505 how are you? Check this forum http://ike.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Video_game_moveset_suggestions:_Goku_Super_Saiyan_Jin_3 17:35, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude this Wiki si dead no ne is here. So why did you leave and would youl ike to join my Wiki? 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom 01:11, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Page blog Please read this blog and post your thoughts:http://ike.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raging_Gohan/We_need_more_pages! -- Raginggohan 21:51, December 6, 2012 (UTC)